FourWay Intersection
by shad0wcast
Summary: I know, my title sucks now. -shrugs- Anyway, this is a quick tease er...I mean fic. I combined my OTPs. Haha. Sorry bunny troll attack. RyouMori RyuuNami but this focuses more on the latter one.


**Four-Way Intersection**

**A/N:** Okay, this will really be quick. Just a teaser. Don't expect me to make a sequel whatever. I was just thinking of combining my OTPs.

**Disclaimer: **LCDO Characters belong to KOEI and Kure Yuki. Any other new name you see will be mine.

..

A mass of flaming red hair gathered the attention of the population that afternoon. His blue eyes, a calm and soothing tint, contradicted the fiery atmosphere he released. He was leaning casually on the gate of the school, as if waiting for someone. Although his posture depicted that he was the person who didn't really mind waiting, the curl and occasional twitch on his brows proved those assumptions wrong.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" someone spoke. He looked at his side and saw twinkling blue eyes fixated on him. He stood properly, showcasing his great height. "What do you want?" he gruffly shot the question. From his experience, most people would retaliate at his manner but it seems that this woman was no novice in grumpy approaches. "Well," her voice rung like little bells. "You were causing somewhat of a disturbance so went here and took a peek." She said.

"Disturbance? Huh? I'm not even talking to any other student here. And what are you, member of the disciplinary committee?" he asked, annoyance on the forefront of his tone. The woman's eyes widened and then she gave a fit of laughter. "And looks like I've run myself to a crazy woman." He muttered, ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your last comment was really…entertaining." She replied, fixing herself up. He rolled his eyes and muttered a few more stuff to himself. "Anyway," she said and offered her hand for a hand shake. "My name's Amou Nami, a member of the journalism club of Seiso." She introduced herself. The guy looked at her, head to toe. The smile on her face was annoying and at the same time, disturbing…ly cute. He took it and nodded. "Yeah." He replied before looking at the students walking out of the campus.

"Well, that's kind of rude."

He snapped his head to her and he saw her jotting down on some notebook. "Rude?" he asked, clueless. She nodded and readied her camera. "W-What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly getting nervous of the actions this journalist was doing. Amou began to take pictures of the guy. "Hey! What-Stop that!" he said, covering the lenses of her camera. "I wont stop until you give a proper reply." She said, dodging his huge hands and getting shot after shot of the mystery visitor of their school.

"Proper reply? What are you talking about?" he asked, annoyance meter rising in great speed. If this girl wont stop, he might really cause a scene. A few students saw the two of them and he felt conscious. As for the girl, she seemed like she was a pro at being stared at. Oh well, she's a journalist, she says. "Stop that!" he barked and seized her camera. He got the strap and he raised it up his head.

But she was still clinging on to the camera's body so when he raised his hand up, she came along. Balance tipped for a while between the two of them. Out of reflex, his other hand got hold of the back of her waist and pulled her to him.

The swift movement gave them extreme close physical contact. "Whoa!" she gasped.

Chest to chest.

Nose to nose.

Eyes to eyes.

Cold blue met clear ones.

Breaths suspended, he gently released his hold of her and the camera and stepped back. A giggled emerged from the girl as she placed the strap around her neck. He felt a lump on his throat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She waved a hand at him and wrinkled her nose. "Nah, it was an accident. Don't bother much about it." She said and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Giving a deep breath, he fixed himself as well. "Ryuunosuke." He whispered as he fixed his hair. Amou looked up at him, a bit confused. "Huh?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and looked away. "I figured out what you were pertaining to when you said about a proper response." He said and looked back at her. Amou pondered for a moment and nodded.

"Right. I knew you weren't the slow type of guy." She said and jotted again on her notebook. "Slow…what?" he began but she looked like she was focusing on writing.

"So, Ryuunosuke, right? Ryuunosuke what?" she asked without even bothering to look at him.

"Mori." Someone answered for him. Amou's ears perked up and look at the two figure approaching him. A mischievous smile came to her face upon seeing the cherry colored face of the guy. "Mori? Hmm, how are you two related, Mori-san?" Amou now faced the elegant pianist. She smiled her famous angelic one and laughed. "He's my cousin, Amou-san." Manami said and faced the visitor. "It's a surprise to see you here, Ryuu." She said.

"I was out for an errand and since I was near here, I figured we could go home together."

"Aww, how sweet of your cousin, Mori-san!" Amou teased. Tsuchiura and Ryuu tensed at the comment but Manami seemed oblivious. "I know!" she said in glee. "Ryou and I are planning on going to the new ice cream parlor downtown. Why don't you two join us?" Manami invited. Nami clapped and hugged Mori. "Thanks a lot, Mori-san! I've always wanted to go there but I couldn't find someone to bring along! Most of my friends are busy. It's more enjoyable to eat ice cream with friends." She said and tucked the notebook back on her pocket.

"Ryuu?" Manami asked. Of course, he couldn't decline. Since all was set, the four of them set forth to their destination. Upon arriving, they took the seats by the windows. Manami and Nami sat together. He boys were left with no choice.

"Have you decided on what to order?" Manami asked the others. "I heard their Super Deluxe Combo Tuesday Parfait is nice!" Nami announced her choice. "Yeah, heard that too. I'll take that as well." Ryou seconded. "Wow, it does look nice! I'll take that too!" Manami saw the image of the said treat.

"How about you? What's your pick?" Nami asked Ryuu who seemed to be undecided yet. He curled his brows as he flipped through the menu. "I'm not really fond of sweets so…" he said as he scanned another page.

"Why don't you try their sugar-free cakes instead?" Ryou suggested. Although the store was in ice cream parlor by nature, it still offered an array of other desserts such as cakes and cookies and some beverages. "But that would make me look odd." He refused. "Then why don't you try this one?" Nami leaned over and flipped the page to the back. She pointed to a small cup of sundae servings. "It's creamy but it's not as sweet." She suggested. Ryuu considered it for a moment before agreeing. Ryou called for the waitress and gave them their order. A few minutes later, their order was delivered and they chatted happily.

After finishing their treats, they decided to leave already. Since Ryuu was there, Ryou agreed to just leave Manami to his care on their way home. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mori-san." Nami bade the girl goodbye. The little ice cream treat made them closer. Manami nodded and hugged the girl before leaving. She also gave a peck on Ryou's cheek. "See you tomorrow." She said and the guy simply smiled and nodded. "Take care." He replied.

"See you around as well, Ryuu." Nami said and patted the guy's shoulder. "We're leaving our dearest Mori-san in your care." She said and turned, following Tsuchiura's lead since they were both headed direction.

"Amou-san," Ryuu called. Nami spun to face him, walking backwards. He waved at her and smiled. "I had a good time. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the school gates." He said and turned his back.


End file.
